This invention relates generally to flow-controlling tampons, and more specifically to an improved tampon which controls and collects menstrual flow in such manner as to prevent toxic reaction.
In the past, flow collection tampons were found to be objectionable due to toxic reaction, as at tissue surfaces contacted by the collecting flow over periods of time. Also, prior tampons were found objectionable due to flow leakage and contact with the user's hands, as during tampon removal.
There is need for improved tampon apparatus overcoming the above problems and difficulties, as well as providing additional and improved structural and functional features, as well as enhanced or better results, including protection and comfort in use.